Tales of the Hunter
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Several years after the mysterious girl defeated Model W a new chosen has been selected to endure the trials. Join her as she travels to unravel the secrets of the mysterious Livemetal.
1. Free falling Hunter

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-01: Assault of the Sky_

Flying through the cloud layer at mach speeds was a massive whale-like airship. Its engines hummed as it turned the direction of its destination. The airship's wings shifted as the ship straightened itself.

In the cargo hold stood two men dressed in yellow and green combat gear. One of the two stalked around as his hands gripped his buster tighter.

"Lazarus would you please calm down."

"No, Red, you know how jumpy this is making me. We get no information, and we get assigned a new captain. Yeah, let me just sit and wait."

The door leading to the rest of the ship slid open and another man walked in with a data pad.

"Everyone calm down. We are almost to the location of the drop."

"Nicol, what is our mission?"

The man tapped the data pad and started reading what scrolled into view.

"Our client is Legion. Huh? Never expected a governmental body to ask for assistance from a group of hunters."

"What is our mission?"

"To board the Raider ship 'Slipstream' and retrieve one 'Livemetal' that was apparently taken from a Guardian research facility."

The two men looked to each other as fear registered in Red's eyes.

"Livemetal? You mean that thing that eats human souls?"

"That's nonsense! There is no such thing."

'_Incorrect. Signs show that the incident at Serpent Headquarters was caused by a rouge Livemetal.'_

Lazarus groaned as a small ball of green light circled him. The ball changed its shape into one of a small bird with a halo circling its wings.

"Birleaf I though I told you not to come out until after the mission."

_'I apologize Lazarus, I will shutdown and await further orders.'_

The bird vanished, Lazarus then turned and slapped Red on the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for!?"

"Lazarus, quit harassing your fellow Hunters."

"Sorry, still quite a bit jumpy. I just want to get to this before the Captain does. Need to get her back for what she did to me at the Wastes."

"Speaking about the Captain, where is she?"

The two looked to Nicol, who returned their stares with a shrug. Lazarus was about to ask another question before each flinched at the sudden whine of static over their radios.

_'Everyone, this is the Captain speaking. You all need to calm down!"_

"What?! Where are you?"

* * *

Standing on the nose of the airship stood a girl looking over the railing. The wind rushed past her as she tried to stay standing. She enjoyed standing out here, but it could dangerous.

_'Where are you?'_

"I'm outside, was just getting ready to start our mission."

_"Captain, it is not advisable to jump from the front of the ship!"_

The girl chuckled as she clicked the side of her headset, a black visor slid out and clicked into place. Heat signatures flared up as she spotted several ships below them. She drew her plasma pistol and checked to see if the battery was charged.

Nodding when she saw that it was in operable levels she slid it back into her holster and started walking to the edge of the ship.

"Don't worry Nicol, Totten has told me that it shold be fine."

A flash of blue light shone as a small witch girl appeared besides her. Opening a book that floated around her, she pulled up several different percentages.

_'Yes, she should survive. I have calculated it at a 91% chance that she will land on the convoy.'_

_'Well if you say so Totten, just be careful Captain. When we complete our preparations we will follow.'_

There was the sounds of Lazarus shouting before the line was cut. The girl sighed and deactivated her visor, the parts slid back as Totten floated into view.

_'Just so you know Ashe, I hate rewriting data.'_

"Well, how else was I going to get Nicol to let me do what I want."

The little witch sighed as she dematerialized Ashe looked down and smiled. Taking one step forward, she began falling.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Mr. Prometheus, a new heat signature has appeared above the cloud layer. Readings indicate that it is a Mutos-class airship."

"Gyeh, must be more Raiders. Keep tabs on them. I do not want any surprises."

The Operator nodded as she continued to type commands into her console. Prometheus sat in a chair behind her, looking at the mission clock that sat on the wall. It counted down so slow that it was agonizing to the Repliroid.

"Three minutes until we reach drop zone Mr. Prometheus."

"Okay Launch, begin drop preperations."

Launch nodded as she opened a new menu, quickly typing in more commands as Prometheus undid his restraints. Standing he moved to the cargo door, his armor appearing in a flash of purple.

He punched the door controls, the door slowly opened as he activated his beam scythe. He looked out and saw that his ship was now above the lead ship in the Raider's formation. He cackled as he turned to Launch.

"Keep the ship at this distance until I contact you."

With that, Prometheus jumped out of the ship. Launch looked to the mission clock, it sat at one minute. The Operator sighed as she pressed the button to close the hatch.

"Why can he never wait?"

* * *

Falling through the air in a free fall was one of the best things Ashe ever experienced. The air rushed around her like a shell. It was cold, but it didn't bother her, for her attention was on the ship she was falling towards.

The ship was lagging slightly behind the others, and she could just make out the shapes of its Anti Aircraft guns. This ship was used mainly as support and defense, so it was a perfect place to start an infiltration.

It was a good thing that her ship had stayed above the clouds after all.

Pulling her arms and legs together she sped downward. She shifted her weight and avoided a small mechaniloid that flew past.

"That's new, since when did the Raiders get mechaniloids?"

_'They didn't. I would advise extreme caution when we land.'_

Inching ever closer to the ship Ashe threw her legs out as her boots became magnitized. She landed with a dull thud. She stuck to the surface and slid as the magnets gripped. She stood and activated her visor once more.

Several red targets popped up as the layout became hilighted with green lines.

"This will be a piece of cake, if I manage to avoid the bulk of the mechaniloids.."

A route overlapped over the area. Ashe blinked, it did avoid almost the entirety of the mechaniloid forces.

_'This is the most direct route to the Livemetal's location.'_

"Thanks Totten, well time to start this."

A 'Mission Start' alert popped up as she began running towards the front of the ship.

"This truly will be fun."

* * *

Prometheus landed with a thud, the metal under him denting from the force. Standing he inhaled and turned towards the massive shutter that was branded by the Raider's emblem.

"Just can't help but yell to the world about who they are can they?"

A sound came to him and he turned. Several clicks of plasma rifles was heard as he turned. Facing him were several Galleons and Raiders. Each and every one of them had their busters and rifles aimed at him.

A smile slid across his face as he twirled his scythe. Some of the Raiders flinched when he slammed the end of the pole into the floor. He waited as the enemies inched closer. He motioned to the closest one.

"Come on, I am on a tight schedule, and I want to have a little fun before I have to leave."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Several things I wanted to do for this story, I think I pulled it off. The Cyber-Elves act like the A.I.s in Halo. That is what I get for reading so much stuff about Halo recently.

Ashe is the captain of the airship you see in the beginning of Ashe's story. I don't have a name for it, but that should change.

I also wanted to delve into how Prometheus got there.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	2. The Giant in the Sky

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-01: Assault of the Sky_

Ashe jumped over the gap between the airships, landing on the rear fin of a Mutos that was in the shape of a shark. Totten let out a shrill beep at the maneuver.

When she landed she rolled forward, avoiding the shots coming from a Galleon's buster. Unloading a couple of shots into its chest, she continued as its melted body fell off of the ship. Walking to the nose she barely even flinched when the shark's head launched at another ship, latching onto the rear engines with its fangs.

Standing on the now exposed brain of the airship she looked towards the chain that hung between the two points. She gulped when she then saw the ground, a long way down.

_'Ashe, are you okay?'_

"Let's just say I never got over my inherited fear of heights."

Ashe heard Totten snicker as she jumped down onto the chain. The chains were large, and pulled to the point of breaking, they could easily be used as a walkway.

Shaking her head, she ran across the chain, jumping over the head of the shark. She then got hit with three plasma shots. A thin white shield appeared and shattered as she hit the nose of the shark. Pulling out her gun she fired and the Galleon's legs melted, ending up falling like the first.

_'Personal shields down to 50%, please be more careful.'_

Gritting her teeth as she pulled herself up Ashe holstered her buster as Totten popped up next to her.

_'Ashe I feel compelled to warn you that several Mechaniloid drop ships have been detected, along with a massive heat signature.'_

Ashe looked up as several small flyers flew past her, moving towards the lead ship. Dusting herself off she ran along the top of the ship and jumped. Landing on a large squid like platform she magnetized her boots as it flew along side more of the flyers.

Pulling out her buster she fired, downing several of the small mechaniloids, some turned to her and began firing, she responded with jumping to another platform as the one she was on exploded.

"Boy are they friendly."

Shooting at more of the flyers and some Galleons that shot at her from the ships she kept jumping from platform to platform.

_'We are currently 26 feet from the front of the convoy.'_

Clicking her visor into place she located the ship she would have to jump to. Readying to dismount the platform she flinched as a warning siren blared over her head set.

_'Warning massive heat signature inbound!'_

"Where!?"

_'Underneath you!'_

Ashe looked down fast enough to see her platform smashed to bits. It exploded and she dropped, her assailant revealing itself to be a gigantic metal arm.

She was about to ask Totten what to do, but she slammed into another metal platform, the act knocking all of the wind out of her lungs. Gasping for breathe she pulled herself to her knees and looked up to the shadow that was towering above her.

_'Classification complete: Dogu the Giant. Weapon systems currently active.'_

Pulling herself to her feet she pulled out her buster and aimed it to the Giant as its eyes opened, both glowing with a burning gold light.

Ashe rolled to the side as twin beams of light scorched the platform's center, the heat causing the air to sizzle.

"Okay, any idea on how to fight this thing?"

_'It would seem that the eyes are vulnerable, try those first.'_

Ashe drew her buster and aimed it at the giant, pulling the trigger she let loose three shots. The shots hit the giant in its right eye, causing it to spark and close. The other eye closed and turned to give off the impression of a scowl.

The giant then lowered itself ass its mouth slid open, several small spheres fell from the opening. Ashe jumped back as the spheres began to explode. Reaching the edge of the platform Ashe jumped back onto one of the giant's hands.

She allowed herself a smile, until she saw the giant do the same, and seeing an expressionless face pull that unnerved her.

Suddenly Totten's warning blared over her visor's headset.

_'INCOMING!'_

Ashe turned, and was immediately hit by the giant's other fist. She flew through the air as the air in her longs escaped, and was replaced with what felt like blood.

She slammed onto the platform and rolled, stopping just near the edge. Several damage readings slid across the screen as she pulled herself up. Her shields had been so weak that she took the brunt of the attack.

"Internal bleeding, broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder? Eh, nothing that can't be fixed."

Pointing her buster towards the giant's damaged eye, she again fired. The damaged part took all of the shots and proceeded to explode. The giant jolted backwards as the explosion tore the organ from its face.

The giant lifted its arms and brought them together, Ashe readied her buster and began firing as the giant brought its arms down.

The shots tore into the remaining eye, causing it to follow the first as it collapsed under the assault. The giant's body went limp and began to detonate.

Ashe jumped back as the arms slammed onto the platform. The mechaniloid's body then imploded, throwing the girl off of the platform.

While falling Ashe flipped over and looked down. A deadpan expression took place of her shocked one when she saw that she was on a collision course for the lead ship.

"Great, this is going to hurt."

* * *

Prometheus sighed as he scanned the sight before him. The entire deck of the airship was littered with the corpses of all of the people and mechaniloids he had been fighting.

Groaning as he deactivated his scythe he turned towards the massive shutter doors and proceeded forward. Reaching a had to his helmet he clicked on the communicator.

"Launch, do you read me?"

_'Yes , I read you. What do you need?"_

"Well, I am about to enter the ship, be ready to pick me up."

_'Acknowledged, extraction in ten minutes.'_

Prometheus put his hand down as the line was shut, he reached for his scythe.

"Well, that is hoping that nothing weird happ-"

THUD

Prometheus turned around to see a girl pulling herself out of the small crater in the ship's hull.

"Totten, remind me to keep my boots magnatized at all times when doing stuff like this."

Prometheus raised an eyebrow as a small blue witch popped up next to the girl.

_'Alright, but it probably won't help you remember to do it.'_

"Well, look who decided to literally drop in."

The girl looked up in surprise, but it slowly faded into a smile.

"Hey Prometheus, how are you doing?"

The Repliroid motioned to the remains of the crew with outstretched arms.

"Oh you know, just doing a couple of odd jobs."

Ashe and her Cyber-Elf looked around at the bodies, she really didn't seem fazed by the sight.

"So tell me Ashe, do your parents know your here?"

Ashe turned to him as she scratched the back of her head and chuckled.

"Not exactly, as soon as I heard that this was a mission I kind of ran off."

Prometheus shook his head, she always was the impatient one. Looking up he shrugged.

"Well, then how about you just let me have the Livemetal? I mean I did get here first, and it would be bad if your mother found out this is what you were doing."

Ashe stood there for several moments deep in thought, finally she sighed and put up her hands in defeat.

"Fine, I'll just call my team and ship out."

"Commander are you alright!?"

* * *

Nicol ran up to Ashe and drew his weapon, aiming it at the mysterious Repliroid that stood in between him and his target. Red and Lazarus followed, but they seemed a bit more winded than. Their companion.

Ashe groaned as she turned towards the masked man. She decided that she needed to keep up the appearance of control, she just hoped Prometheus would play along.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Commander, Lazarus had a run in with a Mobile Turret."

Ashe shivered, that Mechaniloid type was something no one wanted to run into unprepared.

"So, who's the weird guy?"

Prometheus smirked as he spun his scythe, the blade flaring to life as it was slammed into the ship. Ashe was surprised to see a crazed smiled open up on his face as he lowered himself into a fighting stance.

"I am Prometheus, the wielder of the Model W Livemetal. And I am here for what the Raider's foolishly stole."

"What makes you think we'll just give it to you!?"

"You don't have a choice actually."

With that Prometheus flicked his wrist, and a thin black line started sliding across the deck. Several small explosions went off as the ship started to split apart.

"Now, be good and leave me to my work."

Prometheus turned and started walking back to the massive shutter, leaving Ashe and her team on the exploding part of the ship.

And, much to their dismay, the half of the ship they were standing on, started falling.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

I am terribly sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was still in the mentality of taking a break from Megaman stories, hopefully it will not happen again.

Some obvious changes to the ZXa story, they go somewhere trust me.

What did you think of the battle with the Giant? I know it is short, but is it better than how I have been previously writing fights?

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	3. Livemetals on a Train

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-?: Wastelands_

Fire burned the air, casting a red glow over the remains of the massive ship that had crashed. Large portions of the ship collapsed and crashed down, sending embers into the sky. Small Fire Mechaniloids scavenged the wreckage like vultures looking for anything they could eat.

Ashe couldn't move, pain seeped into every one of her senses. The half of the airship they had been on had crashed. It looked like Lazarus and Red had perished in the fall. Nicol had been moving around, but he had collapsed, so Ashe couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

Totten was trying to move her, but she was just to heavy for the young Cyber-Elf. Ashe herself didn't even want to move. She had been told stories of tragedies such as this all her life by her parents, but they seemed to have left out this part.

"Hey! Is anyone there!?"

Ashe blinked as Totten jumped, the Cyber-Elf floated off and started shouting in response to the voice. The injured girl blinked as she saw several silhouettes appear on one of the cliffs made by the ship. She wanted to call out to them, but she was exhausted. The fire had almost burned the entirety of the oxygen in the area. He body started shutting down from this combined with the heat of the flames.

Ashe lost consciousness right as a heavily armored hand reached for her.

* * *

_Area-02: Hunter's Camp_

The medical room was quiet, save for the steady hum from the computers and machines. The lights were also dimmed. This was done for the lone occupant in the room, who lay sleeping under the heavy blankets on the bed.

BEEP

The person stirred, but they continued to stay sleeping. The beeping sound didn't stop however, which seemed to bother the occupant. Following several minutes of relentless beeping, the occupant shot up, revealing themself to be Ashe.

The girl groaned as she reached for the table next to her bed. She picked up her headset and placed it over her ears. She then pressed the button for the visor.

The black piece of glass clicked into place as it booted up. She winced at the bright light but she ignored it as she circled through the different tabs. She opened her messages, the only tab in bold, and read what lay in the inbox.

Several were from her parents, possibly wondering where she went. She decided to save answering those for later, she didn't want to be yelled at right now. She then looked to the one that was on the top.

Its sender was Prometheus.

Ashe clicked the message and it opened, it was short, but Prometheus was never known to sit still long enough to type anything out.

_-Ashe, I apologize for dropping you that far up. I had just assumed that you would have wanted for me to play along, so I did, and got carried away. Hopefully you aren't too mad.-_

Clicking the visor off Ashe smiled, she believed that Prometheus' sister had forced him to send the apology. She waas about to try and reactivate Totten, but as he had was hovering over the button, the door to the room opened.

In walked an extremely bandged up Nicol. The man smiled, at least Ashe thought he did, it was hard to tell with his mask on.

"So, you're finally awake,"

Ashe nodded as she pushed the blanket off and slid off of the bed, Nicol tried to stop her, but she continued and stretched.

"Captain you really shouldn't be up, you're still healing."

"Please. What happened?"

Nicol sighed and keyed up a data pad, which he proceeded to read.

"Hunters Lazarus and Red are deceased. Died upon impact. A special container Has been recovered from the crash site. It gives off readings similar to that of the Livemetal readings sent from Legion."

Ashe winced at the knowledge of her dead comrades, she would have assumed that Red could have been spared, being a Repliroid. She didn't linger on these thoughts, for her thoughts went to those of the Livemetal.

"What's going to happen to it?"

"The container is to be transported to the Legion's Headquarters. Returned to the Science Division and locked away."

That got Ashe riled up.

"What?! They plan to take our bounty? Why those no good Hunters!"

"Woah there Commander. If it wasn't for these Hunters we wouldn't have survived."

Ashe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Nicol waited in silence for Ashe to continue.

"I am going to that train, even if I have to chase it down."

"That would be unwise Commander-"

"Do not speak against me Nicol! My men died on this mission! Now, I am going to go to Legion with the transport, I need to see why this rock is so valuable!"

Nicol sighed as he rubbed his temple with his hand. Ashe began walking past him, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Before you go running after the transport, you need to go get a new Hunter's License, your old one burned up in the crash."

Ashe huffed, that was her mother's License, it was made to open any door and accept any mission. It was going to be hard adjusting to a standard one. She was about to push forward, but she was stopped again, this time by Nicol holding up a rubber band.

"You may need this."

Smiling she took the band and proceeded to the Transerver Station.

* * *

Ashe stared at the card in her hand, a silver card with her name and picture with a Hunter number under her name. This card bored her, she prefered the crimson and cobalt coloration of her old one.

Placing the item into her pocket she walked onto the train platform. There was a Hunter standing on the back of the train with a buster at his side. Behind him sat a large purple container that was deadbolted to the train.

She hopped onto the platform and positioned herself between the Hunter and the container. Soon after the vehicle started moving and the Hunter turned to her.

"So, I'm Billy. I will be the one assisting in the protection of this shipment."

The man held out his hand, and Ashe took it in a handshake. The man smiled and looked Ashe over, she raised an eyebrow.

"It is rude to stare."

"Oh, sorry. I am just curious about how someone as young as you got messed up in something like this."

"I am the Commanding Officer of the mission sent to retrieve the Livemetal."

"Do your parents know that you are here?"

"No, and I really don't want them to. However, with one busy with working at Legion' Science Division, and the other is an adventurer that can't sit still, I am sure they wouldn't notice me gone for a few days."

As to contradict her statement, she recieved another message on her headset, most likely from her parents. Ignoring it Ashe gave Billy an innocent smile.

"Well I am just asking because I saw you crash, heck, I even pulled you and your friend from the wreckage. I just don't want someone so young to throw their life away in some stupid stunt."

Ashe was about to give a retort, but she was cut off by an explosion. The two turning around to see several flying Mechaniloids shoot past dropping bombs on the train.

Billy unloaded several shots into a small pack, taking out three before they flew past. Ashe pulled out her buster pistol and growled as her visor activated.

"They must be after the shipment!"

Billy grunted in agreement as he turned to Ashe. She knew that look, it was the look of someone about to do something dangerous.

"Stay here, I need to see if the engine is safe."

Ashe nodded and fired at a Mechaniloid, it burst into flames and imploded. Billy ran past her, she secretly hoped that the man would survive. As the horde thinned a large shadow shrouded everything. Looking up Ashe backed away when she saw that it was a colossal Mutos airship, its cargo bay dropping different groups of Mechaniloids onto the train.

"This is getting fun isn't it Ashe?"

Ashe jumped and spun to face the origin of the voice, she relaxed when she saw Prometheus standing on the edge of the train. Behind him floated his sister Pandora, who looked towards the airship in aggitation.

"Prometheus! Are you behind this?!"

"What, that? No, I am simply here to finish an incomplete mission."

"My brother's horrible judgement made him believe that the Captain of the Raider ship would have had the Livemetal, but it was in fact in the cargo bay. The half of the ship that he dropped out of the sky."

Ashe placed her hands on her hips and gave Prometheus an evil glare.

"Yeah I about died from that. So thanks."

"Hey I apologized!"

As the two proceeded to bicker Pandora looked to the container, there was a leak of the Livemetal's energy from the container, possibly caused by the explosions. Invisible to most the red vapor slowly began to make its way around an unknowing Ashe. Pandora's eyes narrowed when she saw Ashe's personal energy begin to mingle with the Livemetal's.

"And further more I doubt that slicing a ship in half would do anything for you."

"Prometheus, the Livemetal's energy is converging with Ashe."

Prometheus turned to his sister with a skeptical look, but the witch kept her neutral expression.

"Just do it."

Shrugging Prometheus returned his gaze to Ashe as he drew his scythe.

"Ashe, now I apologize in advance, but I'm going to have to almost kill you again."

"Say what?"

Not giving her a response, Prometheus sliced the air with his blade. The action sent forth a large wave of energy that tore into Ashe and destroyed more of the container behind her. Ashe hacked up blood as she doubled over.

"What. The heck. Was that for?"

Unknown to Ashe the center of the container was letting out a cyan light.

_**Hey, are these people beating you up?**_

Ashe flinched an started looking around, confusion growing.

"Wait, who just said that?"

_**So you CAN hear me, weird I have been talking non stop and only now you answer me, rude.**_

Ashe stood up and looked to Pandora and Prometheus with growing concern.

"Who is saying this?!"

Ashe heard someone chuckle in her mind, and it just pushed her even more.

_**Do not worry, I mean you no harm. Well, if I do what I am about to do, then it could harm you, but I will have no part in it.**_

Ashe didn't even know what to say anymore, so she just let the voice keep talking.

_**Now, since you seem to be in one heck of a bind, I will lend you my power. Just stand up and throw your hand into the sky and yell 'ROCK-ON'. That last part is very important, will not work without it.**_

Ashe smiled as she stood up straighter. She wouldn't argue with the voice, she really couldn't. Throwing her hand towards the sun she did what the voice had commanded her.

"ROCK ON!"

_**Live Link Established! R.O.C.K. SYSTEMs online!**_

A column of light enveloped the area, Ashe was consumed by it while Prometheus and Pandora watched the events unfold. Prometheus then gave a wicked smile.

"This is interesting."

* * *

Ashe was floating, blue and white energy circled her as her outfit dematerialized, replaced by a blue body suit with an orange stomach area.

Chains of red flowed around her as the Livemetal formed before her. The red rock then exploded into more energy chains that enveloped her.

White lights started to glow wherever the chains connected. Gauntlets formed and the light shattered revealing their true red color. Boots also formed and they followed as their lights shattered revealing a deep blue and grey.

The chains then wrapped around her torso and head. Armor formed and burst from the light as a spiked helmet and chest plate completed their formations.

Ashe opened her eyes, which shone crimson for a split second, as the helmet's jewel was then locked behind a metal circle. She gave a smile as more energy began collecting around her hands. Pulling them up she formed two large busters and loaded them with a creepy smile.

* * *

The column collapsed and Ashe looked up towards the horde of Mechaniloids. Lifting her hands the busters opened up and started glowing orange from heat. Ashe pulled the triggers and the sky was then filled with arcs of plasma.

A majority of the horde was vaporized as Ashe's busters expelled spent rounds and steam. Dropping her arms Ashe began panting as the guns vanished. Prometheus and Pandora gave her a round of applause.

"What is this?"

"Simply put, you have been chosen for Livemetal A. Have fun."

Pandora grimaced as she heard a distant explosion, she could feel the energy spike from whatever caused it.

"You are needed Chosen of Model A, we shall clear away the remaining Mechaniloids."

Pandora then summoned her weapon and flew off. Prometheus looked at one another and gave each other a thumbs up before he too jumped away. Ashe turned in the direction of the engine and summoned her guns again.

"Well Voice, are you ready?"

_**You know that they told you who I am. Yes I am ready.**_

_'I will set the path.'_

**_Wait, who are you?_**

Ashe shook her head, trying to ignore the two as she dashed towards her target.

_'Mission Start.'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Trying to do several things, and get several things laid in for later in the story. If anyone can put together things before they are revealed, I will be both happy and surprised.

I enjoy seeing people being able to put things together quickly, unlike some authors I have read.

Anyway Model A introduced. I still cannot write transformation sequences, what I imagined was completely different. Model A was actually supposed to split into the data chains while the device in the middle opened and turned the data into armor. Didn't write it like that because I honestly didn't think I would do it justice. I still like how it turned out.

These chapters are getting longer, and I soon hope that these chapters will be at least be 5,000 minimum, I can hope.

I wonder how A and Totten will act towards one another.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	4. Trains and Bulls

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-03: The Train that never stops_

Ashe let out a shuddering breath as she felt another wave of energy course through her. She lifted one of her guns and shot a Galleon apart. She smiled, the power she was feeling was amazing.

"Is this why everyone wants you?"

_**Yes, and no. Yes it is true that anyone would want a Livemetal's power. No, because I am only compatible with one person. And that person is you.**_

_'Why is she your 'Live-Match' though? All of the stories I have analyzed states that you need to have survived a Maverick raid, or had enough trauma inflicted on you to even have a connection form.'_

"Well, my parents were there during the Omega City siege. Maybe it rubbed off on me."

_'You do realize that that was twelve years before you were born?'_

**_Technicality. Anyway, we should concentrate on the task at hand, and not ask stupid questions._**

Ashe could feel Totten fume as Model A chuckled. She ignored them as she jumped over a low car, only to be blasted off by a Mobile Turret.

She slid across the platform as her shield flickered, she bit back a curse and pushed herself back onto her feet.

"Dang, even with this armor that hurt."

_**What did you expect? That you were suddenly indestructible because you are wearing me? No, not that powerful sorry.**_

Ashe shook herself as she moved back towards the cart, the turret moved closer to the edge and aimed down towards her. Ashe raised her guns and aimed at the mechaniloid's center.

To her surprise, the guns flipped around and opened their barrels. Pulling the trigger of one she was surprised to see an arching shot of lightning shoot towards the machine.

The lightning struck the machine's core and started bouncing around in its armor. The mechaniloid shuddered and collapsed before it exploded. Ashe just blinked as she looked down to her guns.

"What did I just do?"

_**Homing Shot. Focus on any number of enemies, or a specific point of a single opponent and fire. The shot will then seek out and destroy all that have been targeted. However, this function, unlike your basic shot, uses ammo. So do not think you can just go nuts with it. If you run out the guns will lock and return to basic firing mode while the ammo is regenerated.**_

"Anything else you want to tell me? Like if you have any other secret function that would come in handy? Like I don't know, flight?"

_**I apologize, besides your D.A.S.H. functions and basic weapon techniques I do not remember anything else. Stupid crash put me into safe mode, so I will only be able to inform you of something when you actually manage to do said technique.**_

_'That is a glaring weakness if you ask me. And here I thought Livemetals were supposed to know everything.'_

**_It is only a weakness if you allow it to be sweetie._**

Ashe chuckled as she spun around a Galleon Blade, she could just sense the Hacker getting more and more annoyed at Model A.

"Don't mind her A, she is probably just jealous of having to share space with you."

Model A let out a laugh as Totten let out an aggitated growl.

* * *

"Come on Birtik, you need to hurry."

_'I am sorry Billy, but this panel is melted beyond the level of repair we can administer right now.'_

Billy gritted his teeth as he looked over the train's contol panels. They were all completely scorched and cut apart. He gripped his rifle tighter when he spotted a flaming arrow lodged in one of the screens.

"Whatever did this must have wanted the train to stop."

"Puny human is correct. You now die!"

Billy turned and was suddenly punched aside. He hit the wall with enough force to dent it, looking up his eyes widened when he saw what had hit him.

"You? But it can't be!"

The intruder laughed as flames began to dance around its frame. It lowered its head and smirked.

"Time for you to burn!"

The intruder charged and Billy screamed.

* * *

Ashe jumped across an open cart that was previously occupied by large generators. She didn't know what they went to, but since nothing really happened, she didn't think they were important.

A and Totten continued their disputes, A seemingly gaining an upper hand, then only to loose it to Totten. Ashe was about to scream from frustration as she blasted apart a group of Howitzer style mechaniloids with the Homing Shot.

"Totten, how much further to the front of the train?"

_'Three more cars. Energy readings showing something big is in the engine room.'_

Gritting her teeth Ashe jumped onto another raised platform and dealt with the Galleons that stood before her. She did not like the sound of that, if there was something that big, then she didn't know what she would do.

_**Well, you have me, but I am just saying. If you do find something unsavory, just blow it apart.**_

Ashe flinched, how did A know what she was thinking?

_**Livemetal remember? I am apart of your thoughts.**_

_'Just tell me that you won't try and control her.'_

**_Please that can only happen if I am allowed. I am not as barbaric as other non-sentient Livemetal._**

Taking A's response as reassurance, Ashe jumped down and proceeded to open the door to the lead car.

* * *

Ashe made her way through the long room, avoiding the remains of human and mechaniloid alike. She made it to the center of the room, where she spotted a glowing orange cylinder. She picked it up and examined it as Totten spoke up.

_'Ashe be careful with that, it is a Mechaniloid Core. It could be highly volatile.'_

**_Yet it can be useful. Ashe, eat it._**

"What?!"

_**Oh please, if you are going to say that a human cannot digest such things then I have to stop you. While a Chosen is using their respective Rock-On state, they are basically a Repliroid. Because of this type of conversion, damage dealt to you or your armor can be repaired by absorbing the remaining energy in a Mechaniloid Core.**_

"You still can't get me to eat this thing."

_**Fine, wimp. Then just crush it, the energy will be detected by the armor and be absorbed.**_

Ashe took one last look at the cylinder and proceeded to crush it in her hand. Orange plasma like fluid spilled from the ruptures and faded away as the armor sucked it up. Damaged parts of her armor began to glow and repair.

Several seconds later the repairs of her armor finished and she gave a whistle. Tossing the spent core into the pile of parts she dashed towards the other door.

_**My last owner would have eaten that core with no problem.**_

_'Well Ashe isn't your previous owner, so stop comparing her to them.'_

* * *

Ashe was somewhat baffled as she stood on the roof of the engine. There were no visible doors or windows. It was confucing her as to how she was expected to get into the engine room to see what the energy reading belonged to.

"Any ideas Totten?"

_'Sadly no. I estimate that you could blow a hole into the roof, but the resulting explosion could seriously damage the internal mechanisms.'_

Ashe sighed as she placed her hands onto her hips, if Totten didn't know what to do they were stuck.

"Well that is really confusing, becasue if there are no doors, how do people get in?"

A seemed ready to give a response, but she was cut off by the roof infront of Ashe suddenly exploding outward as a large orange rocket shot out of it. Ashe stepped back as the rocket landed, the energy faded, revealing to them a large humanoid bull mechaniloid that had a feathered mane hanging from its back.

It glared at her with emotionless green eyes as she drew her guns.

"Great, another mechaniloid for me to smash."

The bull snorted, embers rising from its nostrils. Ashe thought that it was laughing at her.

"Me not Mechaniloid. Me Falseroid, me Buckfire!"

_'It can talk?!'_

Buckfire raised one of his arms, a flamethrower nozzle opened up as a long curved blade extended from his wrist.

"Chosen Model A? Don't look like fighter. Livemetal wrong!"

_**Excuse me? Who told you that you can judge my choices? Who I merge with is my buisness.**_

The Falseroid huffed more flames, he was clearly getting annoyed, or jumpy honestly Ashe couldn't tell.

"Fine, I now take Model A from worthless Chosen!"

With that Buckfire lowered his head and exploded forward, flames wrapped around its horns as they extended. Ashe rolled to the side as he charged past her.

Regaining her balance Ashe spun around and fired several shots into Buckfire's back. Red streaks of light exploded as his mane bent and melted. The Falseroid halted in his charge and quickly spun around while throwing his arms forward and locking them together.

The blade from before slid out and seemed to pull back. Ashe began dashing towards Buckfire while her guns loaded the Homing Shot. Buckfire then let out a low roar as he fired.

Several flaming arrows shot towards Ashe, she was too close to dodge, so she was hit by almost all of them. The arrows exploded, throwing her back. She almost slid off the front of the train, if not for A activating the magnets in her boots.

Buckfire charged forward again, and Ashe fired her homing shot. The shot collided with the bull's face and began arching over its entire body. Pieces of his armor started to break off, but he simply lowered his head as he neared Ashe.

Ashe began charging another shot as Buckfire's horns connected with her stomach. She grunted as the bull tossed his head back and threw her above him. While she was in the air she unloaded more shots, Buckfire took them all as the orange energy began collecting around him.

Ashe began to fall as the bull jumped. They met in the air and Buckfire unleashed his attack. He threw his foot out, connecting with Ashe's already damaged stomach. Flames then errupted from Buckfire's back as if they were coming from rocket engines. The two then began their decent at incredible speeds.

Ashe felt her back connect with the roof of the train and then proceed to break through it. The two landed with a resounding crash and explosion as Buckfire jumped away from her. Ashe pulled herself from the floor as a visor dropped down before her eyes.

_-SHIELDS CRITICAL: CURRENT DAMAGE LEVEL 94%-_

_-INITIATING A-BURST-_

Ashe didn't know what the 'A-Burst' was, but she hoped it wouldn't be something bad. Standing she reactivated her guns, not noticing both barrels opening and turning red. Buckfire scraped his hoof against the floor as more fire circled him. She raised her guns, and aimed at the bull.

She blinked in surprise as a large target finder slid over top of Buckfire in her visor, everything spotted by her visor became bathed in blue. More words scrolled across her visor as Buckfire charged.

_-MODEL A BURST SHOT LOADED: FIRE WHEN READY-_

Ashe mentally shrugged as she pulled the triggers, and then her guns exploded. Plasma bullets and Homing Shots spat from the barrels as they spun rapidly. Ashe could see her shield flare several times as her arms were forced apart by the sheer volume of shots.

The entire car they were standing in became vaporized, Buckfire was shredded and pushed back.

Several explosions went off as Ashe's arms fell to her sides, the train lurched to a stop as Buckfire collapsed.

"I guess that was the A-Burst? Useful."

Moving slowly towards the downed Falseroid Ashe readied her guns again as Buckfire spat up what looked like motor oil. The bull sputtered as he glared at Ashe.

"Curse...you...A, you choose wrong..."

Ashe aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The shot punctured Buckfire's chest and caused a small explosion that caused the light to fade from his eyes.

Ashe holstered her weapons and continued to stare at the downed machine.

"What was that thing?"

_**A Falseroid. An artificial Repliroid built to draw out the power of a Livemetal Fragment. However, I don't sense a Livemetal inside of him.**_

"Aw, so no adding to my collection."

_'I think having one Livemetal is good enough Ashe, let's leave. With the train out, we might as well start walking home."_

Ashe sighed and was about to move, but was stopped when a small green diamon rose from Buckfire's corpse. It slowly drifted towards Ashe and connected with her, it flashed white and vanished.

_-Falseroid DNA Acquired-_

_-Flame Falseroid: Buckfire-_

_-Integration in 5 hrs-_

Ashe blinked, what did that mean, she could feel A shrug, knowing what she was going to ask.

_**It is just a function I have, I will explain it on the way back.**_

Ashe nodded as she walked to the edge of the train car and jumped off, proceeding in the direction back to the Hunter Camp.

"This is going to take forever."

* * *

_Area-03 {Several Hours Later}_

A lone person stood in the wreckage of the train. They stood wrapped in a tattered red cloak, no face could be seen under their hood. Standing over the remains of the Falseroid they had been tracking put them on edge.

Suddenly a spark of light appeared and formed into a teardrop shaped Livemetal that was a dark purple with glowing blue lines.

_**Miss, Miss! What is the problem?**_

Before the person could answer she was interrupted by another teardrop materializing, this one lined in orange.

_**Miss, Miss! What are you going to do?**_

The woman shook her head as she reached down and pulled out a part from Buckfire's corpse. She slowly examined the scorch marks and melting of the metal.

"Only one thing can do this much damage to a Falseroid. A Livemetal must have been activated recently."

The Livemetals slowly spun, they were excited to know that a sibling might have been reawakened. The orange lined Livemetal floated closer to the woman and cleared her throat.

_**Miss, who is the Livemetal?**_

The woman smiled beneath her hood as she stood, turning in the direction of Innerpeace she slowly began walking. The Livemetals, not wanting to be ignored, stopped her.

_**Who is it?**_

**_Yes, who?_**

"Sorry, just got excited all of a sudden. The Livemetal is the only one who could have dealt this much damage in a fight."

The woman began walking again as the twin Livemetals began talking amongst themselves excitedly.

"So, Model A is awake? Well, let's go meet and her Chosen."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

The fight with Buckfire went well I think. Just to say, this chapter was supposed to have another scene, but I moved it because I put the 'Cloaked Rockman' into this one. Kinda swapped them for no reason, but I think it fits better.

I have to apologize for the wait. I don't know why I seem to skip a week when it comes to updating this story. It is probably due to me not being able to pick a story I want to work on first, but I don't know.

Model A is a girl in this story, but that could have been made obvious due to the events in the last chapter of Trials.

The A-Burst is not a desperation attack, I just thought that it would be a good way to show it being used.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	5. Transmissions and Naps

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-02: Hunter's Camp_

Ashe groaned as she sat at the bar in the camp. She ached all over, a result of both fusing with Model A and having to walk all of the way back from the train.

She sat down and downed the drink the bartender had handed her, not really noticing what he had given her. All she knew was it lessened some of the pain she was feeling.

"Does everyone who has a Livemetal feel like this when they revert?"

_**I wouldn't know. You are the first one to have such reaction from the process.**_

_'Maybe it has to do with that Buckfire thing you fought. All of the wounds that were inflicted to your person must have seeped past the armor.'_

Ashe groaned, a headache was forming from both of them talking to her at the same time. She kept quiet, but she knew A was going to know what she was thinking. Pulling herself off of the counter she winced when Totten materialized in a bright light.

_'As much as I know you want to rest, you still need to fill out a mission report.'_

Ashe grumbled as she pushed herself away from the counter, tossing E-Crystals at the Bartender she walked out and proceeded towards the Transerver.

* * *

Ashe slowly typed out her report of the attack on the train. Totten and A filling in the blanks that Ashe felt were hazy. Nicol stood next to her, fixing any mistakes that would detract from the formal nature of the report, something that Ashe did not want him doing.

"See, now that is how you write and submit a mission report."

"Thank you Nicol, I would have never been able to have done it without you."

_**Now now Ashe, it is not nice to have that level of sarcasm in your voice when talking to a friend.**_

Ashe waved her hand to dismiss the Livemetal, she then pressed the submit button after giving the report a final look over. The Transerver gave a little beep, telling her that the mission was indeed reported. The machine shutdown and collapsed, Ashe hopped off of the platform and yawned as she walked past Nicol.

"If anyone needs me, you know where to find me."

* * *

_Area-?: The Arcadia of Wind_

A man robed in emerald green sighed as he typed commands into his console. He lazily, yet diligently, read through the many reports that were sent to Arcadia. He closed down the system as he looked out the massive windows that made up his office.

"What I wouldn't do to be out there hunting Mavericks with the others."

The man turned in his seat and stared at the massive city that expanded from under the tower. He clenched an armored fist when he realized that he was the only one taking their job seriously.

"I suppose that at least _one _of us has to be the grown up here."

There was a small beep from his computer and the man turned back around. He typed a short command, and soon a large dragon like Cyber-Elf materialized in the center of the room.

"What do you have for me Jackson? Not another false lead I hope."

The dragon shook his head and lifted one of his massive arms, several data rings formed as a screen opened up.

**'I have reason to ****believe that this is of the up most importance.'**

The man raised an eyebrow and brought up his screen. Data flew past at seemingly light speed, but the man could read every word clearly. When the man came to who had submitted the mission report, he couldn't tell whether he wanted to grit his teeth, or laugh.

**'This Hunter has found and merged with Model A. I was led to believe that she already had a Livematch.'**

"She does Jackson, but that is not what I am concerned with. This Hunter encountered a Falseroid, I thought that they were all destroyed when Serpent fell."

**'Perhaps another madman is continuing the work of the snake?'**

"Maybe, alright Jackson, create a secure line to the Hunter's camp that this Report came from. I want to speak personally with this Hunter. Contact Commander Phare, I believe she would want to hear about this."

**'I would not advise contacting the Commander.'**

"Why not?"

**'She is currently in the middle of an anniversary dinner with the other Mrs. Phare. It would be unwise to disrupt them.'**

The man sat back in his chair, a stray memory slowly coming to him, reminding him what happened the last time someone tried that, it was not pretty. The man shook himself, trying desperately to rid himself of the horrid memory.

"Fine, just contact the Hunter, we'll deal with the Commander later."

The dragon nodded and blinked out of existence. The man began connecting the console to the server that Jackson created. He sighed and composed himself as the line opened.

* * *

_Area-02: Hunter's Camp_

"Captain! Captain you are needed at the Transerver!"

Ashe growled as she gripped her pillows. She was almost about to fall into such a needed nap, and now it seemed that the nap was never going to happen. Sitting up she shielded her eyes as Nicol burst into the room. She really couldn't help but snap at the poor guy.

"What could I possibly be needed for?"

"Important transmission from the Arcadia!"

If she wasn't awake by that point, she was now. She jumped out of bed and quickly straightened out her clothes before bolting out of the room. Nicol followed close behind.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing, did you catch which division the transmission is coming from?"

"The Tower of Winds, why?"

Ashe cursed under her breath as she ran into the Transerver room. Dodging the people that were working in the facility she jumped onto the platform and clicked the Receive button. The screen of the Transerver was suddenly taken up by a Repliroid dressed in green, his cold gaze held an ounce of annoyance.

_'You Hunters have got to realize that I do not like being made to wait.'_

"Well, if you didn't try and call when some of us are trying to sleep, then you wouldn't have to wait Harpy."

The Repliroid shook himself and raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward and locked eyes with Ashe, all she did was smile.

_'Ashe? What in the world are you doing there? Wait, are you the Hunter who merged with Model A?'_

Said Livemetal materialized beside Ashe and chuckled.

_**Yep, I am right here Harpuia. Weird looking at you on a screen than in person.**_

Harpuia twitched and sighed as he placed his head in his hand.

_'Of course it had to be you of all people. Ashe do you know how worried your parents are? I mean when I learned the ship you were hijacking crashed I didn't know what to do.'_

"You didn't tell them did you?"

_'No, Prometheus did.'_

Ashe then let out another curse, why on earth did Prometheus tell her parents. Now she was never going to hear the end of it.

_**Anyway, why did you call Harpuia?**_

_'I was hoping you could bring back Model A to Arcadia.'_

"Wish I could Harpy, but the only train was destroyed, and I am not walking."

Harpuia put and hand to his chin as he closed his eyes in deep thought. He soon opened them as he began typing.

_'According to Prometheus's report, there is a large portion of the Raider ship 'Slipstream' in the desert. You can scavenge some parts to repair the train.'_

"And just how am I going to get there?"

_'I have no idea. You have your mission, get on with it.'_

The connection was terminated and the Transerver shut down. Ashe visibly twitched as Model A began to laugh.

_**Don't worry, I think that someone here has an idea where we can go.**_

Ashe grimaced as she merged with A, Nicol stepping back out of surprise. Ashe started heading out the door, only turning one more time to speak with Nicol.

"I am never going to get my nap am I?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

I am still terribly sorry about the wait. Trying to write for my other stories, and plan some new ones really took time away from this one. I realize this, and yet I don't think I can help it. I want to work on my other stories, yet you all want to read this one.

I shall attempt to get the next chapter out sooner, to make it up to all of you.

Explanatory chapters also are still my bane, because I never know what to write. Next chapter will be more exciting I promise.

Anyway, if you were wondering, The Arcadia is what replaces the Sage Trinity in this world. Headed by the four Guardians of Master X.

Again I apologize for how late this came out.

Have a nice day!


	6. Creeps in the Deep

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-04: Elemental Passage_

Ashe stared intently at the massive multi-colored door that stood before her. It hadn't taken her long to find a Hunter that knew of a way into the desert, and not much longer to actually locate the door to the area.

It annoyed her that the door closed and locked down as soon as she entered the area. Ashe had then tried blasting the door open for the last five minutes. Ashe slid away from the door with her guns smoking, glaring at the object impeding her progress.

"Why won't this stupid door open?"

_**I told you, that door is made of reinforced Ceritanium, the only way through that is if you disengage the locks.**_

"I already tried Totten, even she couldn't open it."

_'I did tell you that I could if you evolved me.'_

"And let you lose your adorable self? I don't think so."

_**So we can't advance because you are stubborn.**_

_'Looks like it.'_

Ashe shook her head as she took a step back and disengaged her armor. She was not about to argue her personal opinions with a Cyber-Elf and a hunk of metal.

"You are going to need to use the elemental abilities of your Livemetal if you are wanting to advance to the desert."

Ashe gasped and spun around, backing away from the person that had seemingly materialized behind her.

The woman was tall, and cloaked in a black robe that seemed to be held together by golden belts and locks. Ashe couldn't see much of the woman's face under the hood, but she managed to see a glowing blue eye and a wicked smile.

"What did you say?"

"Fire, Ice, and Electricity, you shall need use of all three elementals to access what is beyond this door."

"Model A doesn't have any elemental abilities that I am aware of."

The woman locked eyes with Ashe, causing a chill to run down the girl's spine.

_**Ashe I really don't think you should be informing her of such things.**_

"No, it would seem that you posses the attribute of fire, you still need to acquire the remaining two elements. I would offer that you go towards the ice floats to get your next element."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, A doesn't have any elemental abilities, I thought I told you this."

Model A materialized and began pushing Ashe, seemingly trying to force her away.

_**I will explain it later, we need to go now.**_

Ashe was forced out of the area as the Woman stood and started laughing to herself as she vanished.

* * *

_Area-05: Frozen Wonderland_

Ashe blinked her eyes to clear them from the sudden whiteness of the snow before her. She lifted a hand above her eyes to shade them from the light.

"So, this is where the next Elemental is located? Didn't take long to find this place."

_'Yeah, who would have known that it was literally five feet from the door to the desert.'_

**_I really don't think we should be doing this. That woman seemed off._**

Ashe activated her armor and began dashing forward as her visor closed over her eyes. Totten's scan of the area showed that her target area was further down.

"So A, what did that woman mean when she said you had fire?"

The Livemetal sighed, Ashe then heard several clicks as if Model A was opening something.

_**Model A Transformation Matrix. I take the DNA from a strong enough Repliroid, or Falseroid, and I can mimic their powers and form.**_

_'How does it work?'_

_**Simply state out loud 'A-Trans' and concentrate on a form you wish to take. Right now I have access to Buckfire's DNA, so go ahead and try it.**_

Ashe stopped before the drop into the lake that seemed to expand across the entire area. Making several calculations she smiled and started backing away from the water. Totten raised an eyebrow when she stopped.

_'What are you thinking?'_

Giving no response the girl began running towards the water's edge. Reaching it she leaped into the air.

"A-TRANS!"

* * *

There was a flash of red light as Ashe's armor began shifting. The armor began separating into several bright red ribbons that started wrapping themselves around her in different patterns. Orange armor grew from her arms and legs as flames erupted from her limbs. Her chest armor reformed itself into a more box like shape.

She then felt her helmet slide apart and move to its new positions. A face mask closed over her face as two large horns exploded from the sides of her helmet. Flaming feathers popped out of her back and shoulders as the armor finished forming.

* * *

Ashe hit the water and exploded into a ball of steam as she sunk to the lake's base. Landing on an icy platform she shook herself and bean examining her armor.

_-Model A: Armed Beast Flame Formation V.1.-_

_**I would like to inform you that this is not the full A-Trans capability. I cannot get the function unlocked, so I am only able to do this for now.**_

Ashe looked up from her burning claws and spotted several jellyfish Mechaniloids and Galleons swimming towards her.

"Okay, so what can this do?"

_**You have all of the capabilities of Buckfire, or I should say the ones you got hit with. For all of the things coming at you, I would suggest the Flaming Arrows.**_

Ashe nodded and raised her hand, a shield slid over her hand and a glowing red blade popped out of the side. She targeted the nearest enemy and fired. A thin flaming arrow materialized and flew towards the Galleon, the Maverick was impaled through the face and proceeded to explode. The shockwave pushed her back slightly as she aimed for the next enemy.

"One quick question A."

_**Shoot.**_

"If we are underwater, How did I just shoot a _flaming _arrow?"

_**You know, over the years I have learned to stop asking those questions.**_

Shrugging at the answer, Ashe then began firing.

* * *

"How in the world to I even get that?"

Ashe stood on one side of a frozen platform. On another platform was the object of her interest. A lone Sub-tank sat perched on an icy pedestal, Ashe could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

_'You could just ignore it, you have been at this for the past hour and a half.'_

"I am not leaving until I get that."

_**Yeah Totten, just let her realize that it is impossible on her own.**_

Ashe scratched her head as she tried to formulate a plan. She had her new transformation's enhanced dash thrusters, she just needed to think of how to jump across without sliding on the ice.

"Wait, A, didn't you say that I had all of the techniques that Buckfire hit me with?"

_**Yeah, may I ask why?**_

Ashe nodded and proceeded to back up, she began to feel energy gather in her thrusters. When she heard the chime that signified a full charge she began running forward. Igniting her thrusters she was propelled forward in a blur of red. Right as she reached the end of the platform she launched herself into the air. Reaching the apex of her jump she threw her foot forward. Unleashing the stored energy her foot was then engulfed in golden flames.

The attack's momentum rocketed her towards the Sub-tank's platform. She slammed into the platform and skidded into the Sub-tank. She reached down and plucked it off of its pedestal. Sliding into a wall she chuckled as she pocketed the tank.

A and Totten were left speechless.

"See, I told you I could do it."

Smiling smugly Ashe proceeded off of the platform and into the water.

* * *

Ashe didn't know what she was looking at, Totten told her that it was a generator that possibly powered something in the facility they were in, and A wanted to blow it up.

_'No, we don't know what would happen if you did that.'_

**_Trust me, I have been in this situation several times before. If we wish to advance we need to blow it up._**

_'And what if it doesn't do what you expect it to do.'_

"Well, we could just try and blow up the door out of here."

The Cyber-Elf sighed as Ashe shifted back into her standard armor. Raising one of her guns she fired a charge shot into the large mechanism. The machine began to glow white and implode. Ashe shielded her eyes and backed away as the shockwave passed through the water and over her.

Blinking several times to clear her eyes Ashe turned and started to exit the room as several glowing dots popped up on her display.

_'If you want to continue to blow up mysterious pieces of machinery, then there are about five more located in the area.'_

"Well alright, let's get to blowing up some machines."

* * *

The final machine exploded, the gears in the room slowed to a halt. Ashe lowered her gun as the final blip faded from her visor. She was about to ask a question, but she was cut off by her Comm System suddenly coming to life as a message screeched at her.

_LOCKS DEACTIVATED: CORE CHAMBER GATEWAY OPEN_

Ashe winced as the message repeated itself a few more times before finally stopping. Shaking her head she faced the door and smiled.

"So Totten, what were you saying about not blowing up those machines?"

_'Just shut it and let's get out of here.'_

Shrugging Ashe dashed towards the door, it slid open and she hopped out of it and began wall jumping up to the top level. Landing she began running towards another blip that had materialized in her display.

"Totten, do you know what that is?"

_'I don't know, all I know is that it is where that message played. So I would assume that it is the door that you just unlocked.'_

Skidding to a halt in front of a massive steel doorway Ashe looked up at the glowing lights, each light seemed to match the machines that she had just spent the last few minutes destroying.

One by one the lights then faded. The door's gears creaked and began spinning as the doorway split and opened. Ashe saw a pathway that seemed to lead to an air pocket. She slowly stepped through the doorway and carefully made her way to the pocket.

_**Wait Ashe, I sense something up ahead. Several large energy readings, something is waiting for you.**_

"Then why don't we go and say hello."

* * *

_Area-05: Where Time Freezes_

Ashe flinched as the large shutter slammed shut behind her. She slowly examined her surroundings. The area was a massive frozen floor, she could see the water beneath the floor, and something that was illuminated by glowing red lights before it vanished.

"I really don't want to meet what ever is down there."

Ashe looked up and started turning, she blinked in confusion when she noticed that there was no other door.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"You could go into the water, but I don't think he will like it if you did."

Ashe's eyes widened as she spun around, she was then kicked in the face by a spin kick. She flew back and landed with a thud, the ice groaned from the force. Shaking head again as the visor opened she was met with the sight of two people standing before her.

One of the two was a rather tall girl dressed in orange military attire, her hair was the color of fire, and her eyes the color of blood. The other was a shorter girl wearing a dark blue hoodie, her hair was the color of the ocean, while her eyes matched the other girl's, a red triangle sat on her forehead.

"Who are you?"

The blue haired girl giggled as she pointed at Ashe.

"Ah, how cute, she is confused."

The orange haired girl crossed her arms and growled at Ashe.

"What is this? I was promised a warrior, not some pathetic child like you Thetis."

The blue haired girl fumed and slapped the taller girl, who didn't even flinch.

"You are NOT that older than me Atlas, quit being mean to me."

Ashe stood and materialized her guns as she felt her anger rise, she did not like to be ignored.

"Who are you?"

The orange haired girl growled as she uncrossed her arms, she lifted her hand as a white Livemetal materialized in her palm. She then slammed her fist into the ground and a massive pillar of fire exploded around her. The flame was extinguished and the girl stood, she was now covered in white armor with a red body suit. Ashe noticed that her armor seemed to be a mixture of a dragon and a bull.

"I am the Artificial Chosen of Flames. The name is Atlas."

The girl in blue smiled as she started tossing her own newly materialized Livemetal into the air, she caught it and brought it to her chest. A large spike of ice formed around her and then exploded. The girl was now wearing her own white armor with an ocean blue body suit. Her armor was accented with fin like blades, and a turbine on her helmet.

"I am the Artificial Chosen of Ice. They call me Thetis!"

Ashe gritted her teeth as she slowly got into a fighting stance. Her guns materialized and began to charge. Atlas noticed this and began growling.

"Oh look, the little Chosen thinks she can take us on. I think she needs to cool off, how about you brat?"

Thetis began laughing as she pointed at Ashe.

"Yes I think she needs to cool off, and don't call me brat."

Thetis then slapped Atlas again and teleported away. Atlas lifted her hands as two massive Knuckle Busters materialized.

"Maybe if you survive this you will be strong enough to participate in our little game."

"Wait what game?"

Ashe got no answer, Atlas simply slammed both Busters into the ice and fired. The ice then shattered as Atlas vanished. Ashe began to fall, her mask slamming shut over her face as she fell below the water's surface.

As she floated down Ashe's proximity alarms started blaring. The thing that she saw earlier was rushing her. Turning quickly she fired both of her charge shots. The twin balls of plasma illuminated the water briefly as they flew towards their target.

The shots made contact with the now exposed beast and then proceeded to bounce away. Ashe cursed loudly as the beast rammed her, she was launched towards the floor and bounced. She used this to correct herself and she landed upright. Scanning her surroundings she was met with the sounds of laughter.

The beast swam over her and spun to face her. It lifted itself and began to let out bright lights from large ice spines that it formed. Ashe blinked and tried to focus on the thing under the shell that was staring back at her.

"It is so nice to have fresh meat. I thought I had been forgotten again."

"Who are you?!"

"I am the Falseroid of Time and Ice. They gave me the title of Chronoforce."

_**You're another Falseroid? How can you exist?**_

"Well my little annoying rock, I was created to be a safeguard for a special artifact. One that was extracted before you arrived."

"Well I honestly do not care what you are, or why you were built."

Ashe got into a fighting stance as her armor shifted into the Buckfire configuration. Steam began raising from her armor as it began to heat up.

"All I know is that if you are a Falseroid then I need to destroy you to get your Elemental.

_'That was rather blunt.'_

Chronoforce let out a sinister cackle as he stretched his fins. His tail began to shine as he raised up.

"Well, I'll enjoy a little exercise before I enjoy my meal."

Chronoforce then vanished and reappeared over Ashe she glanced up in time to see the Falseroid position his fins out in a star pattern as his tail began ticking in a circle. Ashe began to feel disoriented as Chronoforce again vanished and appeared across from her.

"What did he just do?"

_'I detect a spike in Electrical Interference.'_

**_What does that mean?_**

_'For him, nothing, but for us it will be like he just sped up time.'_

"Well this is going to suck."

Seemingly trying to prove her point, Chronoforce tucked his fins as his tail began to spin, he rushed towards with incredible speeds. Ashe barely had time to dodge before Chronoforce had turned and began another charge. Ashe turned as fast as she could manage and fired several flaming arrows.

Most of the arrows splashed against the Falseroid's armor while the rest actually managed to make contact with the Chronoforce's tail. The ice spike could be seen cracking before the hermit crab vanished again. The Falseroid then reappeared and spread his fins as ice blades formed.

Chronoforce then threw his fins forward and launched the blades at Ashe. The girl fired more arrows, each hitting the incoming ice blades, causing them to explode.

Chronoforce then proceeded to laugh as he dove into the ground. Resurfacing as the panel on his back slid open. Several small shelled mechaniloids launched out of it.

"Hehehe, maybe my little friends will have better luck in pinning you."

The small mechaniloids, which Ashe noticed looked like small Chronoforces without tails, then rocketed towards her with the same speed that the actual Chronoforce possessed.

Ashe jumped over a few of them, but some of them came back around slammed into Ashe's back. She was then thrown forward as the actual Chronoforce started burrowing towards her. He slammed into her and launched her towards the surface of the water.

Ashe began charging her arrows, and Chronoforce exploded out of the sand. Chronoforce then created several ice missiles that followed him. Ashe fired her attack, and was surprised to see that she fired two flaming tomahawks towards Chronoforce instead of the flaming arrows she had expected.

The tomahawks cut across Chronoforce's armor and the Falseroid began exploding as the missiles and the flaming wreckage collided with Ashe.

There was a massive explosion, filled with Chronoforce's dying laughter as Ashe took a lot of damage from the attack. Falling to the lake bed Ashe and Model A groaned as the Falseroid's parts slowly floated to the ground. A small blue diamond floated down to her and became absorbed by her armor.

_-Falseroid DNA Acquired-_

_-Ice Falseroid: Chronoforce-_

_-Integration in 5 hours-_

Ashe sat there for several minutes in silence before Totten spoke up.

_'Okay, can anyone explain to me what just happened?'_

**_I would Totten, but I am in too much pain right now._**

"Totten, please initiate the Auto Transerver, I don't think I'll be able to move for awhile."

_'Understood, Transporting in 3...2...1...now!'_

Ashe vanished in a white light, leaving the lake bed empty except for the corpse of the Falseroid.

* * *

Standing above the frozen lake stood the woman in the red cloak. She smiled as her Livemetals gave her the data she needed. The woman lifted her hand as one of the Livemetals floated towards her magnetizing a piece of metal towards her. She grabbed it and closely examined it before chuckling.

"So, she was here. Just as reckless as ever I see."

Pocketing the metal fragment she jumped into water and proceeded towards the door that was hidden by the ice, carefully stepping over the fragments of Chronoforce's body. Reaching the door she punched the door controls and waited for the mechanisms to open up and reveal the secrests behind the ice and metal.

"Now let us see just what this Falseroid was guarding."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Following an unscheduled break I return to give you another chapter for this story. I have been working hard to write chapters for all of my stories, but I wore myself out and got really lazy. Well after resting for awhile I should be back into writing chapters for this.

Because of how poorly timed my little resting period was, I have to get back into the mindset of actually writing for this. If it is obvious from how choppy some of this chapter is, well it seemed that way to me I don't know about you.

How Ashe got that Sub-Tank was an actual way I remember getting it when I played the game. It only worked once however, which is kind of sad.

Atlas and Thetis being part of the Artificial Chosen program was something I wanted to do for awhile. Yes I know full well that Thetis is a boy, but I wanted Thetis to be a girl for my story. Don't ask why I just thought it would be nice.

Ashe's forms are based off of Aile's Armed Beasts, I thought this would work since it was technically Aile who created Model A.

The Mysterious Rockman appears again. What is she planning? I don't even know at the moment, stupid brain wants to keep it from me.

Again I hope you enjoyed!

Have a nice day!


	7. The Tower's Traps

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-0: Guardian Warship_

A Cyber-Elf flew about the room, trying desperately to tidy up the mess of papers and trinkets. Just as she picked up an old plasma sword hilt to put it in its place next to a broken red helmet, the Cyber-Elf heard the door's lock click. She then turned around to greet the person entering the room.

"Oh Commander Phare, it's nice to see you back so soon."

The woman smiled as she took off her coat, tossing it onto one of the many piles that the Cyber-Elf had just organized. The Elf fumed, but she kept quiet. The woman wore a crimson sleeveless dress and white gloves, a red commander's hat sat askew on her head.

"Hello Nuppie, yeah the fight didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"So, that makes another Maverick outbreak, why are there suddenly so many?"

The Commander shrugged as she sat down at her desk, activating her computer and reading through the several messages that were displayed. She paused and read the one from The Arcadia carefully.

"So, Harpuia found Model A, that is good news."

"Really, because I thought that such news was kind of bad."

The woman looked up to see a Repliroid dressed in crimson civilian attire and a gardening apron, he had long messy silver hair and a ponytail, he held a wicked smile.

"Oh, hey Ohms, how are you doing?"

"Prairie you know that I don't like being called that."

"Well it's cute, so I am going to continue calling you it."

Omega groaned as he took a seat at the desk, he began fiddling with the things on Prairie's desk before Nuppie slapped him.

"So, are you going say why you have invaded my office, or are you going to keep having Nuppie slap you?"

"Well I have come to tell you that my mother has began sensing the activation of several W-Cores."

"Well, that would explain why there have been so many-"

Prairie gave Omega a look, the Repliroid simply shook his head.

"I wasn't done. Prairie I don't know why I am telling you this, but Aile is missing."

"What?"

"She is missing, as are Crea and Prea."

"WHAT!?"

Prairie shot up and slammed her hands onto the desk, her expression was a mixture of fear and anger. Omega shook his head as he returned Prairie's look with one of concern.

"You and I have much to discuss."

* * *

_Area-02: The Hunter's Camp_

Ashe hissed as Nicol dabbed antiseptic on one of her many cuts. Model A floated next to her glaring at the man.

_**Don't you dare hurt my Chosen, I only got the one.**_

_'Technically you said you had another one. So if Ashe does get hurt you can leave and go find them.'_

**_Yeah, because a Livemetal roaming the earth won't attract any attention whatsoever._**

"You know, even though I am glad that the two of you are at least showing some concern. Could you please shut up?"

Both Model A and Totten apologized as Nicol began wrapping the wounds. Ashe winced at how tight he was making it, but she kept quiet.

"Now can you please explain to me why you thought charging headfirst into an exploding machine would accomplish anything?"

"I told you, He ran into Me."

"And I said I didn't believe you. Ever since you got a Livemetal you have done nothing but be secretive and reckless. You are no longer a child."

"I just want to get this over with."

"There is still no excuse."

Ashe sighed and stood, wincing at the pain she felt, pushing Nicol to the side she proceeded towards the door. The man turned towards her with an exasperated expression.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ashe flashed white as her armor formed around her, she gave Nicol a glance before smiling.

"Going to go be more reckless, because I can."

With that Ashe dashed out of the room, leaving Nicol alone, the man once again sighed. Tossing the medical supplies back into the kit they came from he dropped into one of the few chairs in the room.

"I wish she would just relax."

* * *

_Area-?: Arcadia of Wind_

Harpuia slowly shifted his gaze between Prairie and Omega, his expression told them that he did not enjoy the news he had just been told.

"So, there are readings similar to the W-Core being found around the world? That would explain the large amount of Maverick outbreaks we have been experiencing lately."

Omega nodded and Harpuia slumped over.

"However, these readings are too small, no matter how similar. This is why I believe that we have Model W fragments that are awakening. For how brief they are active they seem to be causing a lot of problems."

Prairie frowned as she crossed her arms, the news that the Crimson Repliroid had just shared was extremely troublesome. They had been part of a force that had destroyed what they had believed to be the only Model W, and now it was apparent that there were more.

Omega saw how both of the two reacted to this, and he gritted his teeth, wondering if he should continue.

"Well, what could be causing the fragments to wake up?"

"Artificial Chosen."

Both turned to Omega as he bit his tongue, their expressions making him wish he had not said that.

"Artificial? You mean people like Aile and Yuki?""

"Yes. They must be activating and their 'Pseudo-metals' must be influencing the fragments they come into contact with."

Harpuia sat back into his seat, dread taking place of the tired expression that he usually wore.

"So we have people running around with Aile levels of power? This would be bad even if she wasn't missing."

Prairie shook her head and turned towards Omega as she leaned against Harpuia's desk.

"I thought you said that Yuki was the only one to have survived the bonding process with her X-w."

Omega shrugged with a small smile.

"That is what I was lead to believe, but it would seem that I am once again wrong about something important."

Harpuia suddenly stood, Prairie and Omega snapped to attention as he slammed his hands onto his desk.

"So, we know know what we need to do. You two shall go out and try and bring Aile back, she may be the only person to help us right now."

Omega scoffed as he undid his apron, his armor materializing as it dropped to the floor.

"What about you Harpuia? We could use the help."

"As much as I wish to fly along side you in battle once again, I have to stay here and meet with the Model A Chosen when she gets here."

The two saluted and proceeded to leave the room, Prairie stopped before the door and turned back to the green Guardian.

"By the way Harpuia, you nor Omega told me who the new Chosen was."

"I am sure you'll meet her soon. Besides you already know her."

Prairie's eyes narrowed, Harpuia just chuckled.

"I am not a child anymore Harpuia, you could just tell me. I hate secrets being kept around me."

Finishing her sentence Prairie left, leaving Harpuia alone once more. He sat back into his chair as one of his monitors began beeping. Typing a command into the machine, a message opened up on his monitor.

_-Got sidetracked by another Falseroid. Should be at Arcadia in two days, if not sooner.-_

Harpuia smiled as he typed the command to summon Jackson, as the massive Cyber Elf began materializing he chuckled.

"Yes Alouette, if she is as reckless as Aile, then you should meet her soon enough."

* * *

_Area-06: Ruins of the Tower_

Ashe jumped over a Caterpillar Mechaniloid, shooting its segments while she was still in the air. The bug exploded as she landed, she was about to make a joke, but she was then met with a spiked plant to the face. She let out an extremely vile curse, which seemed to kill the plant on its own.

_**Where did you learn such language young lady? It is not appropriate to say such things, even if you get spiked in the face...**_

Model A then burst into laughter as she had just realized what had happened. Ashe grumbled as she pulled a needle out of her cheek.

"That's what you get when you spend all of your time with Hunters. A teenager with anger issues."

Ashe shot a shielded enemy that flew at her, it was pushed back, but it continued forward. Spinning her guns around she unloaded a Homing Shot that tore into the shield and caused the machine to turn to dust.

"Let's just hurry and get out of here, I am already in a bad mood."

* * *

Making her way into the second area Ashe was interrupted in her word game with Totten by several alarms that had just decided to go off.

_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! CLOSING ALL ENTRANCES AND EXITS! SECURITY CODE: ROSE-03_

Wincing at the loud noise that suddenly blared over her headset Ashe waited patiently for it to end before continuing her conversation. When it ended she could still hear ringing.

"So, what was that about?"

_'Apparently we made the the security system mad. Looks like we need to find another way out.'_

**_Well, the Elemental we need is here, so I shall see this as a good thing._**

Ashe looked up at the massive tree that was rooted in the center of the room, she could see several Mechaniloids and turrets looking down at her.

"Well. Let the fun begin."

Ashe then rushed at the tree and jumped, grabbing onto a branch that materialized she threw herself up further, firing several shots at a Plant like turret that popped open on one of the above vines. Wall jumping onto the tree she scaled up to a ledge and began charging a shot in her right buster while shifting the left into its Homing mode.

Several of the wall vines from earlier exploded from the wall ad started shooting their spikes at her. She lifted and aimed her Homing shot at the plants, they were soon vaporized by the lightning. Several Caterpillars tried to drop down on top of her, but they were soon vaporized. Checking that there were no more enemies near to her, Ashe hopped onto a platform and began scaling the ladder up to the next level.

_**Ashe, how did you do that?**_

"I am just really focused right now."

_'I highly doubt that.'_

"Shut up Totten."

* * *

Almost an hour had passed while Ashe was exploring and climbing the tower. Several things had happened, most of which Ashe wished she could have forgotten. The main one was how many times she had actually fell off the tower and had to start over her climb.

It was only made worse by the fact that the Mechaniloids she had destroyed seemed to keep regenerating every time she took more than five steps away from their remains. So the climbs back up were something she REALLY wanted to forget.

Now however Ashe didn't know what to do, for she seemed to be locked in a room that seemed to be covered in wall to wall spikes, and was over a pit. Quickly running out of any option to escape the trap she turned towards her Livemetal and Cyber-Elf.

"What now A?"

_**I have no idea, I can see no door. And to make it worse we can't simply blow a hole through the wall because the spikes consume energy. I learned that the hard way in a previous excursion.**_

Ashe frowned as she again looked down, she was trapped, and she did not like it.

"Well we could always-"

_'ASHE MOVE NOW!'_

Not taking time to question Totten, she jumped, and the platform she had been standing on had exploded. Turning in the air Ashe was met with the horrid sight of a monstrous Arachnid Mechaniloid. It unstuck its legs from the walls and began falling after her.

Returning her gaze downward Ashe saw a multicolored platform materialize, she landed on it with a loud thud. Quickly looking up she saw the spider catch itself, its body seemingly shaking from anticipation of having a new meal. Ashe growled as she summoned her weapons.

"Okay, so any ideas?"

_'My scans show multiple weak points, you could shoot those with your Homing Shot.'_

Ashe nodded as the massive spider pried one of its forelegs from the wall. Lifting it a drill at the end started to spin as it lashed out at the girl. Ashe rolled to the side, getting back into standing she was frightened to see that one of the platform's segments had exploded, opening up a hole.

Ashe gulped.

_**Yeah I would begin shooting the thing now if I were you.**_

Ashe didn't even respond, she instinctively started unloading several hundred shots into the Mechaniloid's targeted weak points. Several of the joints started smoking, causing the spider to start backing up.

The spider then did something that Ashe did not expect it to do, it dropped. The spider slammed into the platform and destroyed it. Ashe was thrown further down the pit, she then slammed onto another platform that had suddenly materialized beneath her. The spider caught itself and skidded down the wall before stopping again above Ashe.

The girl coughed a little before managing to push herself to stand back up.

"Okay, that was not fair."

_**It is a Maverick, it does not have to be fair.**_

Lifting her guns once more she again opened fire on its joints. One of its legs exploded and fell off of the platform. The spider let out a howl and pulled its legs out of the wall, much to Ashe's chagrin.

Following another fall Ashe landed on another platform, seemingly harder that the last time. Getting up she smiled as her guns began sliding open and glowing.

"Hey Model A, why don't we try that burst attack of yours?"

_**Anything you think will help us beat this thing will be fine with me.**_

Aiming her guns up at the spider the familiar blue filter slid into place as multiple targets lit up on her display. When the okay signal was given, she pulled the triggers.

The room was then filled with flying bullets and metal as all of Ashe's shots connected and tore the spider apart. The barrage lasted for a minute before the guns stopped spinning and became quiet, the barrels at both ends glowing orange. The clattering of bullet casings hitting the floor was the only thing that could be heard.

The spider sat above her, seemingly trying to keep its bullet hole ridden body up. Its gears moaned in protest as it tried to hoist itself up.

_**Uh, Ashe? It looks like it's going to drop on us again.**_

"We could just drop to the next platform."

_'That is not going to work. We are as low as we can get, there are spikes below us.'_

Ashe grimaced as the spider reached the highest point it could reach with its damaged limbs. It started pulling its remaining limbs from the walls.

"Well, we're dead. My guns are still overheating."

Ashe sighed as another one of the spider's legs freed itself from the wall. There was really no way out of getting crushed by the spider.

"Well I can say that for the short time I was at this I enjoyed it."

Ashe groaned in annoyance as the Spider lurched forward, another one of its legs becoming free of the wall.

To her surprise however, as the spider began to loosen its final leg, its tail exploded. Ashe took a step back as the spider's body then had a hole blown into it. The spider's body shook violently as its core overloaded.

Ashe shielded her eyes from the blast. When it was clear she looked up, trying to see what caused the Mechaniloid to explode. Squinting she saw a quick flash of something red before it vanished.

_'Well, that was extremely lucky.'_

**_And here you thought that you were going to die._**

"We are still stuck down here, so unless you finally thought of a way to escape, then I don't-"

Ashe was suddenly cut off by the wall next to her exploding. This left a hole that lead into the next area. Ashe glared at it.

"I do not want to hear anything from either of you."

* * *

Above Ashe sat the woman in the red cloak. She sat and watched the girl with a sincere smile. The woman chuckled as Ashe dashed through the hole she had made for her. A Livemetal materialized beside her with an annoyed glare.

_**You almost gave yourself away, that wouldn't have been good.**_

A second Livemetal appeared and nudged the first.

_**I thought that it was cool how she killed the spider.**_

"Look, if I hadn't done it, she would have been crushed. I can not have that on my conscious, and considering how important she is I thought why not go for it?."

The woman gave one last look at the hole before jumping down after Ashe.

"Now let's see if I was correct about where she was going."

* * *

_Area-06: The Flower's Bliss_

"I like you human, the fear in your eyes is so exhilarating to see."

"Stop, stay away from me!"

In the highest room of the tower sat a Falseroid on a throne made of flowers. His pink armor shone quite brightly in the dim light, his eyes glowing bright red as he stared down the Raider that was ensnared in his vines.

The flower giggled as the vines tightened around the man. The man let out a garbled scream.

"So much fun. I really wish more humans entered my tower, it would be a lot more interesting."

The Falseroid lifted his hand to finish off the man, but the sound of a shot stopped him. A large blue ball of fire shot forward and tore the vines apart. The Falseroid snapped his head around as his body closed into a green bulb.

"Now, why don't you just let the guy go? He is obviously not interested in you."

"Gyah. Pesky girl, how dare you interrupt my meal."

Ashe smiled as she ejected a casing from her gun. The Falseroid hissed as the Raider escaped into the next room.

"Now, how about you introduce yourself."

The Falseroid began laughing as he lifted both of his arms towards a vine that hung from the ceiling. Gripping it the bottom of the bulb exploded open again revealing the pink armored body underneath.

"I am the glorious Rosepark. Guardian of the Fragment of Ragnarok."

"The Guardian of what?"

Rosepark simply shook his head as he laughed.

"Now why would I tell a horrid little human like you such information? Especially since you interrupted my meal."

"What is with you Falseroids and eating when I get to you?"

Rosepark chuckled as electricity started charging between the thorns on his arms. Throwing them to the other vines they became electrified. Ashe jumped onto the wall as the current hit the floor and spread, she gave Rosepark a sly smile.

"Hey A, do you have anything for this?"

_**A-Trans for Chronoforce might help, you know, with him being an Ice Falseroid.**_

Ashe nodded and began concentrating, she could feel the air around her become colder as her armor began changing.

* * *

Her gauntlets and boots slowly turned into a deep blue and began bulking and becoming plate like. Her helmet slimmed down and rounded itself out as small ice blades poked out of the sides.

A cape formed from ice spikes formed around her waist as fins similar to Chronoforce's sprouted from her back.

* * *

Ashe exhaled a puff of smoke, she could feel the exhilarating sensation of the ice element. Her hanging arm shifted into a Mini-Force, whose head slid into a launcher. Rosepark fumed as he launched several electrical thorns towards Ashe. The girl fired her own volley of ice spikes, the two attacks met in the air and exploded, filling the air with vapor.

Rosepark then began gathering energy in his two forward facing horns. They began to glow as the vapor cleared, revealing to the flower that Ashe was gone. The Falseroid spun around to see Ashe standing behind him, her fist glowing blue.

Rosepark fired the shot and Ashe put up her hand. A energy clock face formed and the shot impacted and was absorbed.

"what?!"

"You know, I don't think Chronoforce could have done this, but both A and Totten say I can. So, have a present."

Ashe then turned her hand and the hands on the clock started spinning in reverse. Following several seconds Rosepark's own beam shot out of the clock and shot towards the Falseroid.

Rosepark tried to shield himself from the attack, but his defenses were quickly vaporized. His body fell to the ground, several petals floating around him.

"No, this can't be happening...I..I am wilting!"

Rosepark then exploded, leaving behind a glowing yellow diamond that floated towards Ashe and became absorbed. Ashe shook herself as her armor reverted back to its basic form.

"A, please never let me use Chronoforce's Time Bomb again, that was a bit too much for my taste."

_**What? Do you not want to have easy wins against these things?**_

"I can't learn how to better my fighting skill if I rely on powerful skills like that."

_**Point taken. Now let's go and see if that guy is alright.**_

Ashe nodded and jogged towards the door to the next room.

* * *

Ashe entered the room beyond Rosepark's chamber, and she suddenly felt like the air around her was slowly becoming heavy with a sinister energy. Ignoring it for now she shook her head and proceeded to walk towards the man standing before her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The man jumped and turned towards her, brandishing a buster pistol.

"No, stop! Keep away from me!"

_**Is that really any way to talk to someone who rescued you?**_

The man backed away from her, Ashe could see that the gun was beginning to gather a charge. Ashe sighed and disengaged her armor, holding out her hand towards the man.

"Come on, I am nothing to be afraid of. Just come with me and I can get you out of here."

"No! You were part of the group that attacked the Slipstream! You are a-Gyah!"

The man didn't get to finish, for a saber exploded through his chest. When it was removed the man fell to his knees, his body slowly breaking apart as he became a Cyber-Elf.

"What is going on here?"

"EXPLANATION: HE IS BECOMING A SACRIFICE FOR MODEL W."

Ashe looked away from the man's body and saw two men standing before the opposite wall. One was wearing green and yellow attire saved for the high class. His hair was silver and his eyes shown red. The man was placing his sword back into its sheath.

The second man wore purple and black stealth attire. His mouth was covered by a torn red scarf. His cold eyes seemed to be scanning Ashe. His slouched stance almost seemed bestial.

"Great, more of you weirdos."

"Hold your tongue you impudent girl. You know nothing of us and our business here."

"I don't need to know anything to keep calling you weird."

"IGNORE INSULT. WE MUST HURRY AND REVIVE MODEL W FRAGMENT."

The green man shook his head as the Cyber-Elf was drawn towards him, its shell becoming a deep violet as it did. The purple man watched it carefully, he was starting to really creep Ashe out.

"I am the Artificial Chosen of Storms. You shall address me as Aeolus."

Aeolus lifted one hand as a Livemetal materialized, he then lifted his sword and slammed its hilt into the Livemetal. A massive bolt of purple lightning struck him and faded. He then stood in white armor with a deep green body suit. His armor seemed to be formed on the concept of flight.

"I AM THE ARTIFICIAL SHADOW CHOSEN. CODE NAME: SIARNAQ."

Siarnaq then formed his Livemetal in his palm. His body then broke apart and reformed itself using the shadows. His armor was primarily black with violet undertones and a white body suit.

"We have come to feed the Fragment that has rested here. This man should do nicely to wake it up."

Ashe watched with caution as Aeolus grabbed the Cyber-Elf and turned towards the wall. He let the Elf free and watched as it floated towards a large red sphere that sat embedded into the wall. Black tendrils of energy slowly snaked out of the sphere and grabbed the Cyber-Elf, pulling it into itself.

The room then began shaking with energy as the rest of what the sphere was attached to started pushing itself out of the wall.

It was a massive white metal plate with glowing red veins that traced along the edges of its blades. Ashe started feeling sick from the sheer amount of energy that the thing was letting off. Siarnaq turned towards Aeolus as he stepped away from the machine.

"OPERATIONAL TIME LIMIT: EXCEEDED. MAVERICK REGENERATION IMMINENT. WE MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

"Wait, that thing is causing the Mavericks to regenerate? What is that thing?!"

"That is something you do not need to know, however if you wish to know such answers then you need only to play our little game."

_**What Game?**_

Aeolus seemed ready to answer, but he was cut off by Siarnaq.

"LIMIT EXCEEDED. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

The green man nodded and turned to give Ashe a cold smile.

"Well, we shall meet again. Maybe then we won't be interrupted."

With that the two and the massive machine vanished, the atmosphere in the room suddenly became a lot lighter.

_'That thing ate a Cyber-Elf?'_

"Don't worry Totten, come on let's head back and we can inform Harpuia of what just happened."

_**Yeah, and if anything like that happened to you I'll be there to stop it.**_

_'Oh I feel so relieved.'_

Ashe smiled as she turned and left the room, only A knew of what she was thinking.

"Okay, now how do we get out of a locked tower?"

_**Jump?**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Wanted to make up for how late the last chapter was, so this one is early. I made Rosepark that easy to kill because I honestly find him boring. Even his transformation isn't fun to use.

Anyway, wanted to show more things that are going on outside of Ashe's journey. The Cloaked Rockman saved her life, but it seemed her Livemetal didn't like that.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
